Plastic Lies
by New Age Padfoot
Summary: In Harry's sixth Year, American's invade Hogwarts. Harry's feelings for one girl and his sense of fear combind for a scary mix. Three of the American's throw themsleves into danger, one of them seems to be causing it. Please R&R , this is my first submiss


Disclaimer: I am sick. I don't own anyone of these Characters, expect for Josh. Or maybe he owns me? I don't know. And Alena has long nails...I dunno why.   
  
Chapter one: Searching Through the Alleys.  
  
Kadin Townsend and Caleb Coren were standing in the unwelcoming passageway of Knockturn Alley. Caleb was, to some extent, trembling holding his wand with a particularly rigid grip and thrusting it threateningly every person that past the two.  
  
"Kadin.." Finally Caleb spoke, "I really don't think we should have ventured down here. It's dark! And creepy! And..."   
  
"Shut up Caleb, It's...going to be okies! Don't you worry, you little wimpy Ravenclaw!" Kadin spoke with such an air in her voice, that it made Caleb feel slightly better until he saw Draco Malfoy down Knockturn holding hands with someone they knew all too well, Alena Kutter of Slytherin. Caleb let out a heart-wrenching gasp, and jumped quickly behind Kadin as they were spotted.  
  
"Oh damn!" exclaimed Kadin, as she felt Caleb pulling on the back of her scarlet red robes, whining about the situation at hand, "You need to turn around and walk, very, very quickly out of here, Caleb." Caleb whinnied slightly.   
  
"I'm not leaving you."   
  
"Yes you are, stop trying to be brave, you're the brains and I'm the brave...if that makes sense."   
  
"Well, I told, 'No Kadin, I'm not going in there! We'll run into Death Eaters!'" Caleb mocked himself in a high-pitched voice, "But you said ' Don't worry, it'll be fun!' How smart was I! How?!" Kadin muttered in response to her impulsive nature.   
  
Draco Malfoy waltzed up to them with Alena's hand in his; he smirked at the both of them, as he parted his lips to speak.   
  
"Well, if it isn't too little mudbloods, are you lost?" Draco's voice was cold, and as hard as flint. Kadin could see Draco gripping his wand with his free hand from within his deep hunter green robes. Kadin ignored Draco.  
  
"Hi Alena! How are you? Long time no see. You know, I missed hanging out with you this summer, how are things between you and that guy that you're dating...what's his name?" Kadin was shivering slightly with fear, mainly because Caleb was about to die with panic. Alena just grinned evilly at them.   
  
"Well," Alena spoke in a drawing voice, "Why don't you ask him? He's standing right next to me." Kadin gulped.   
  
"Gee, Alena, I would adore talking to you sometime, maybe at...um...Hogsmeade sometime? Wait, no, don't count on that, why don't we have lunch...sometime?" Kadin waved good-bye, wand in hand and pushed Caleb off and out of the alley way, just as she could hear Draco Malfoy cursing, "Bloody Americans!oh...not you Alena!"   
  
Caleb gaped for air, as Kadin was gasping and laughing at the same time.   
  
"Wow! What an adventure, eh Caleb?" Kadin said through gasps for air in front of Flourish and Blotts. Caleb gave her a hard look.   
  
"I want to go back to safe little Oregon." Caleb stated, standing finally on both of his feet. Kadin sighed, looking at Caleb. Caleb, a fairly tall, with bright red hair, and light blue eyes, that glistened softly in the light of Diagon Alley. He found a chair and sat down, he looked barely over 16, even though he had just turned 17 some weeks ago, he brushed an out of place hair out of his fair face and looked seriously at Kadin. His soft blue robes matched his eyes very well. Kadin sat down next to him. She sighed deeply. Wendy, her sister, Alena, her so-called best friend and Lucas, an old friend, all of them had transferred, to Hogwarts from The Salem Witches' Institute. It was just odd for Kadin; she was alone in her house, Gryffindor. Alena, her best friend was in Slytherin, Landon pulled into Ravenclaw somehow, and Caleb, pulled into Ravenclaw also. She was alone, with her sister. She had friends, but they both left. They both owned a shop here together! She stood up.   
  
"Caleb! Get up! I know you want to go back home but we can't not know, not this time! Not now! You have to meet my friends!" Kadin stood up and grabbed Caleb by his robes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry watched two people run off. He ran his fingers through his hair. There where many more things to be worried about. Such as Death Easter's Families, and the ones that have already escaped out of Azkaban? What about them? They could be lurking down this way now. Harry winced is pain. He could hear Voldemort laughing from within his skull.   
  
"Ah!" Harry yelled quietly, "My...scar!"Harry groaned slightly, he could see inside of his head that Voldemort was dreadfully irritated indeed. What drove him to be this displease? . Harry put his free hand upon his forehead, wincing softly.   
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ron said, Hermione looked at Harry intently. Harry could barely open his eyes. He was in too much pain; his glasses feel off of his face, and suddenly, the pain had vanished just as quickly as it had come.   
  
Harry put his hands over his face. Tears were forming. This was too much for him. Everyone knew it; Dumbledore most of all. But what if Luna was right? What if he could see Sirius again? It was just beyond the veil, he remembered Luna saying that about her mother, but where those just a crazy girl's thoughts? What is it was a twisted trick? He shook his head, whipping his eyelids dry.  
  
"Harry, What's wrong?" Hermione inquired. Harry looked down, putting his glasses back on.  
  
"I dunno, I need to work on my Occumluny. I can barely move without thinking about Voldemort, and seeing his thoughts," Harry rubbed his head, "It's just, a lot's on my mind..."   
  
"Harry, have you written to Dumbledore telling him about this?" Hermione asked.   
  
"No…I just...it's...I don't need too, I just need to work harder..." Harry shook his head. He was on good grounds with Dumbledore, but he felt that he had to handle this, and with each thought he had, his angry rose higher. Ron shook his head.  
  
"Harry, I reckon you should too, at least talk to him, maybe he can help you. You know, like more, give you some tips, or something." Ron said softly, he was extremely concerned with the situation. Harry glared at Ron and Hermione. They didn't know about the prophecy. It was hard for him to keep that a secret; he wanted to tell someone so badly. He really wanted to tell Neville, he felt that he had a right to know. Harry sighed.   
  
"I just need to practice more, I'll write Dumbledore, if it makes you all feel better."  
  
"It would very much Harry, Thank you." Hermione said and smiled.  
  
"Reckon we should go get some supplies?" Ron pulled out the list books, all three of them glazed at Ron's list. They began to leave for Flourish and Blotts.  
  
As the got up and left, Draco Malfoy and Alena Kutter entered from Knockturn Alley. Draco sneered as he saw the four leave.   
  
"Three curses, and they'd all be dead...all three of them...and those other two filthy mudbloods." Draco looked downward to the ground. He pulled back the sleeve of his robe to show the Death Eater's tattoo. Alena smiled deceivingly, her hazel eyes danced with blood red in them. Alena brushed back her dark brown hair, which had started to look black for the longest time; her curls softly adorned her face. He beautifully long nail were shaped perfectly, and painted green and sliver. She clung onto her boyfriend who was only taller than her by about three inches.   
  
"Oh Drakie! Why didn't you tell me! I'm so proud of you!" Alena said in a high-pitched and perky voice. She cackled a bit and Draco ran his long pale fingers through her hair. "I'm going to buy you anything you want in Knockturn!" As the walked back down the alleyway, Caleb and Kadin walked back down that way.   
  
"Do you know what we're looking for Kadin?" Caleb said, looking worn out from walking up and down Diagon Alley. Kadin sighed.  
  
"Yeah, I think..." Kadin said as she looked around again, and there it was! Weasley Wizard Wheezes! "That's it Caleb! That's it!"   
  
Caleb looked over the sign to the shop carefully. After close examination, he spoke, "It's a joke shop! why wou-"  
  
"Very good, and we always thought that Landon was the smart one, c'mon!" Kadin said sarcastically, pulling Caleb into the not very crowded shop. They both looked around, it was very early, even for them, it was around ten o'clock in the morning, and they'd been up and wandering around since half past seven. Kadin glimpsed around the shop, her short auburn hair, moved in front of her eyes. Frustrated, Kadin moved the stands of her hair out of her dark brown eyes. Her fair skin highly contrasted her dark eyes. Kadin looked to Caleb, who was about 3 higher than her short stature, which was five feet and six inches. Her deep purple nails rapped on the countertop where a bright orange head lay. Cautiously, Kadin poked it. The young man shot his head up off the counter and yawned.  
  
"Weelzy Wizaard...wheezze...Sorry, we're clozed." The young man spoke, and looked at Kadin. "Kit...iz dat you?" He smiled brightly, and was amazingly awake now, "George, KIT'S HERE!" Kadin was beaming with pride.   
  
"You remember me!" Kadin said happily. George walked out from behind a curtain.   
  
"Kit?" George gawked at Kadin, who in his mind, had grown up a lot, "What are you doing here, you minor troublemaker?" George punched her in the arm slightly "Here to try to take our place, I reckon?" Kadin nodded happily, as Caleb gasped.   
  
"Kadin as...as Head Boy...I can't let you buy any of these things! And releasing them at Hogwarts." Caleb had finally put his foot down. The lot of them stared at him.   
  
"Sine when have you been head boy?!" Kadin questioned him infuriated, her eyes showed hurt, and her face showed immense anger. Caleb backed off slightly.   
  
"He's Head Boy? What, you can't be in this shop, you'll be busting ickle Kit over here for everything!" George exclaimed. Kadin looked at him and whispered "I'm not ickle..." Kadin looked at Caleb in shock. Caleb sighed.   
  
"Alright, I won't bust you... "Caleb couldn't believe he gave in, but he could tell, impressing this boy meant a lot to Kadin. Kadin clapped her hands happily and hugged Caleb.   
  
"Ooooooh thankies!!" Kadin exclaimed ecstatically. Caleb shrugged while Kadin was hugging him as George, about 1 inch shorter than Caleb. George smiled happily.   
  
"Would both of you be willing to stay for...lunch?" George questioned quietly, "You," he pointed to Caleb, "You can test some of our new products!" Both George and Kadin laughed.  
  
"Eh-heh...well maybe later..." Caleb shivered with the thought of that. Testing joke shop items, it was just, creepy. It was like that Knockturn Alley. Kadin waltz around the store picking up many things she 'needed' for the year's new beginning. Caleb smiled and began looking around himself, and picking up a couple of objects too. Whoever said that Head Boys couldn't play tricks? Kadin noticed Alena and Draco walking with an oddly shaped bag grasped tightly along with his wand with his free hand. He looked like a pale and vile snake, ready to strike at anytime, and at anyone. Kadin turned away in fear as their eyes meet. Outside of the shop, something caught Draco's eye. He took another glance and saw fear in deep brown eyes, and a swift turn of auburn-golden lighted hairs. He smiled; he was pleased. Draco appearance only struck fear into the hearts of many because of rumors, but how did he love these rumors. An old flame, Pansy, started most of them. Despite Pansy's attempts to take this reputation away from Draco, he was still feared by one and all. Well, one and all that would still be at Hogwarts in the oncoming year, Draco thought, I'll get Potter, now, even if I have to beat him with my bare hands, he'll pay for putting my father away. Draco and Alena passed the four; it seemed that Neville Longbottom had joined the crew. Harry had literally run into Neville, who was on his way out of Ollivander's Wand Shop, nearly snapping his new wand in half. They were all walking along, and talking about Volemort. A subject that was brought up by Hermione. Harry sighed deeply; he really did not want to talk about Voldemort right now. Or ever again. Couldn't everyone just forget about it? Harry supposed that they couldn't. With the return of Voldemort came many things, including a struggle for power, in the wizarding world, and in the Ministry Of Magic, and even between students at Hogwarts. It was sheer madness, if you asked him. Not thinking, Harry ran into a passerby, he muttered "Very sorry." and started to walk on, until his arm was grabbed. A chilling and bitter voice followed.  
  
"You will be sorry, Potter. I'm going to take your 'oh so dear' life, even if I have to do it with my bare hands." Harry noticed the voice within seconds. It was Malfoy.  
  
"Save it, Malfoy. Why don't you use your strength to break your father out of Azkaban?" Ron said with an attitude. Malfoy sneered. "What, are you planning to, Ferret Boy or are you scared that you're going mess up you're perfect nails?"   
  
"Come on Draco, we don't have time for this now." Alena pulled on Draco's sleeve and he finally loosened and let go of Harry, striding close to Alena.  
  
"Yeah! Look at that! You're Girlfriend had to drag you away! Shows you how much of a man you are!" Ron shouted behind them. He smiled, feeling extremely masculine. Hermione just shook her head in disgust. Ron looked at her was the expression of "eh?". The four of them now walked to meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They waved good-bye and said their farewell to Neville, wishing fun for the rest of the summer. He blushed when Hermione made a special effort to has him how'd he'd been, and personally wishing him a great summer. Neville strolled over to meet up with his Grandmother at Flourish and Blotts.   
  
"Poor Neville," Hermione spoke for the first time in a while, "I really hope he would never do anything dangerous, last year he was quite a risk-taker." Ron looked at Hermione his eye twitching slightly.   
  
"What about us, 'Mione? Don't you care about us, whatsoever?! We could be killed just as easily as Neville!" Ron said, bewildered. Hermione just shook her head.  
  
"Yes, but Ron, its Neville. He just started up with this, and his first experience was terrible! I mean, we all had to watch Sirius die..." Hermione cover her mouth quickly, muttering, "I am so sorry Harry!" Harry waved his hand, shaking his head. Harry's eyes filled with tears almost instantly. Ron turned around and waved Hermione off. She walked off, scoffing. The walked off and Ron began to speak.   
  
"Harry, don't worry, we're all here for you, we know that Sirius was your only family left. But Harry, you've got, Hermione and me. And my family, couldn't you consider us family? I mean, you don't have to, but maybe it would be nice..? We always try to be there for you, and you're always here for us. Cheer up, even if it's a little bit, you can't go on until this ends being in a deep depression. C'mon mate, while 'Mione is gone we an go buy some fireworks from Fred and George." Ron sniggered, as Harry smiled. They walked off to Fred and George's shop. They finally came to the shop, which had a tarnished sign that read, "Sorry, we're closed!" and had a picture of the twins on it. The picture waved to them. Ron looked to Harry, who shrugged. They both heard voices coming from inside, a female voice and another male voice, which was followed by one of the twin's voice. Ron smirked and burst inside the shop, which was not locked.   
  
"AH-HA!" Ron said victoriously. Everyone in the shop shot Ron an odd look. Ron continued, with his eyes closed, totally unaware of what was going on, "We caught you two....doing..." he opened his eyes, "stuff..." Ron put his hand down, shoving his wand back intro his pocket. George stared at Ron, along with Kadin and Caleb. Fred was still asleep on the counter.  
  
"I think he caught us." Kadin smiled, and started to laugh. Caleb just looked shocked and George was blushing in embarrassment.   
  
"Ah, it's ickle Ronnie, " George said, as he looked to Kadin, who was still laughing, "He's a bit uptight, aren't you? Gonna tell mum?" George pinched the cheek of his younger brother, who was about to tower over him. Ron's ears were turning red.   
  
"No…" He muttered, "Who are these two?" Ron pointed to Kadin and Caleb. Kadin had stopped laughing and was trying to shove so peanuts down Caleb's throat, even though he was allergic. Kadin dropped the peanuts when she noticed everyone in the room, with the exception of Fred. She waved. George looked back to Ron and Harry.  
  
"That's Kadin Townsend, exchange student from America. She's in Gryffindor, I'm surprised you two don't know her," George said, "She'll be staying with Fred and me for a while, along with this fellow." George pointed to Caleb, "He's head boy..." Ron scoffed. Kadin looked bewildered.   
  
"We'll be what?!" Caleb said, his voice jolted in shock.   
  
"You heard him! George invited us to stay here!" Kadin squeaked in delight, hugging George, patting Fred's head and then started to laugh happily, "Thank you THANK YOU!" Caleb cleared his throat. Kadin looked at him as Fred jerked upright mumbling "What? where's that fire...whiskey..."  
  
"One minor problem, Kad, your sister." Caleb said.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah, Wendy can stay with...Landon...." Kadin retorted  
  
"Gee you have such family affection."   
  
"Whatever, she'll drive Fred and George crazy, it's beyond me why she had to tag along anyway." Harry looked at Kadin for a bit, and then decided to speak.  
  
"You're sister is Wendy?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be my sister, is she bugging you...uh?" Kadin looked at Harry and drew a blank, "What's your name? I know he's Ron, but you're..?" Harry gulped.  
  
"Harry Potter."   
  
"No way! Caleb! It's Harry Potter! Isn't that mad sweet?!" Kadin looked at him with a totally astonished expression, "So, has my sister been bothering you Harry?" Caleb looked at Kadin for a minute. Finally He let Harry speak.   
  
"Um, no, no she isn't bugging us, she's erm-" Harry knew how Ron gets when he finds out who Ginny is dating, so he figured she might be the same, since he had a crush on her. Ron butted in.  
  
"She's staying at the Leaky Cauldron, Right? Won't that be fun? Having an exchange student there? Yes, yes it will! C'mon Harry!" Ron in a light air, as Harry grabbed some Skiving Sweet boxes, throwing the Galleons to George, who caught them, as they rushed out.   
  
"Well, that was a fast exit." Kadin looked at Caleb, "We meet Harry Potter! This is something to write home about!" Kadin sighed in happiness.  
  
"George, did you really mean what you said, 'bout us staying?" Caleb spoke very softly. George nodded.  
  
"Why not, you wouldn't want to stay with those ickle-kiddies at the Borrow, would you?" George smiled when he spoke, "I reckon we've got extra room upstairs anyway."   
  
"Seriously George? Because the Leaky Cauldron is just fine with us, Landon, that's staying there." Kadin spoke, worried a bit.   
  
"Don't worry about it, you two can work in the shop sometimes, it'll be good to have two shop keeps that aren't Fred and myself," George grabbed his dragon hide jacket, and a pair of sunglasses, "And plus, two testers that aren't Fred and myself. Now, how about that lunch, on us, or me rather," George said, locking the door from the inside, and waving the two out, "I suppose, to the Leaky Cauldron." He shut to door, and led the way.  
  
The three of the strolled to the Leaky Cauldron, passing by many people that George knew, Kadin and Caleb again found themselves feeling like strangers. Entering the Leaky Cauldron really didn't help them any, Lucas was suppose to be there today, returning from his holiday in Oregon, visiting his family, but there was no sign of him, just a bunch of people who just stared at a bunch of exchange students. George found a free table and sat down. A waitress walked up to them.  
  
"What'll you have?" The waitress asked them, Kadin was about to speak when George began.  
  
"Three firewhiskeys, and some...pumpkin pastries...and..." George was still thinking about his finally order.  
  
"Any other yummies you have!" Kadin finished for him. The waitress nodded, walking off quickly to fetch some firewhiskeys.  
  
"Are you sure we should be...having those? They're...firewhiskey!" Caleb whispered to the two.  
  
"Oh, live a little Caleb, what's the harm of just one? I promise, my max is two." Kadin said smoothly, fluttering her eyelashes in a beg. Caleb sighed.  
  
"Remind me why I give into you all the time?"   
  
"Because. I'm brave, and...cute!" Kadin squeaked. George sniggered as the waitress brought them three firewhiskeys. Alena and Draco entered the Leaky Cauldron the second that the three took a sip. Alena looked shock. Draco looked at this as a time to insult, despite the fact the fact that all three of them were older, he had the power of the Dark Lord on his side, what could go wrong? Draco approached them and looked right at Kadin, who had just put down her glass. He looked intently into Kadin's eyes; it was a cold and evil stare, only one to come from a Malfoy. Kadin looked right back, fear struck her almost instantly. Draco began to speak.  
  
"Staring a little early?" His tone was sharp; he was grabbing his wand again.   
  
"Hi Alena," Kadin sipped carefully, thinking about her next move, "Yeah, I am. So?" Draco's lips parted wider into a smirk. Caleb looked at Kadin, as though she had a plan.  
  
"And I see you're hanging out with another Mudblood-lover and supporter of Dumbledore, a Weasley." Draco scoffed. Kadin stood up, as the whole pub was hushed and staring at the five of them.  
  
"Do you think you have a RIGHT to say that? What makes you two better from the rest of us? You're magical skills? It most certainly isn't your bloodlines, because you," Kadin raised a finger to Draco, as if expecting him to jump out and bit it, "most certainly come from a long like of Asses. So, if you'd mind, we'd like to be left alone." Kadin was just about to sit down when Draco shouted "Expelliarmus!". Kadin's wand flew straight out of her pocket.   
  
"Let's see how big and bad you are without your wand!" Draco spat at her.  
  
"Seriously? Because I was just wanting to show you! Caleb, hold my wand for me, Thankies. Want to take this outside, Draco?" Kadin nodded to the door. Draco scoffed and went outside, Alena just stood still as Kadin followed. The left, as Kadin slammed the door.  
  
"Kadin's going to die without her wand!" Alena took off her facade of evil and looked to George and Caleb. "We should do something!" Caleb shrugged.  
  
"I dunno what to do!" Caleb sighed, "She shouldn't get herself involved with DEATH EATERS!" All of the sudden they heard a loud smack coming from just outside the door, and many screams.   
  
"Oh well, that's a pity." Alena shrugged. The door burst open, Kadin had Draco's wand in her hand. Her lip was bleeding, and her robes and shirt were torn.   
  
"That was so completely insane, I have no idea what just happened, "Kadin entered the pub again, "I SO want to do it again." 


End file.
